Concoure d'écriture famille mikaelson
by Lea Michaelson
Summary: tout dans le titre. Le concoure est sur mon blog dont le lien est sur mon profil. Certaine avec du M
1. Nina-ElenaGilbertDobrev

Fiction écrit pour le concoure "Famille Mikaelson" par Nina-ElenaGilbertDobrev sur mon blog.

Thème: Parentalité

Mot a placé: enfance

Personnage: Klaus/Alison(inventé)

* * *

Prologue :  
Allison a été transformé en hybride par Klaus lors d'un soir d'été alors qu'elle avait 14 ans , avec sa meute de loup-garou , il fêtait son anniversaire dans une foret . La soirée avait bien commencé , l'alcool coulé a flot , Allison était heureuse avec la playlist et le feu de camp qu'ils avaient fait avec elle , mais pourtant elle avait un mauvais pressentiment mais fit comme de rien n'était . Il était vers deux du matin lorsqu'un de ses amis s'était fait attaqué au cou . Ils étaient tous attroupé autour de lui , contrairement à Allison qui avait vu la morsure au cou puis s'était éloigné du groupe , horrifié , se demandant qui avait fait cela et comment il avait fait . Quand tout à coup , un autre de ses amis se fit attaqué , cette fois-ci , elle put voir la personne qui avait fait cela . C'était un homme aux cheveux brun , de taille moyenne , le détail qui changé des autres humains , c'étaient les veines qui ressortaient sous ses yeux , un homme blond était derrière lui entrain d'observer la scène en souriant . Elle était horrifié , elle resta figé contre l'arbre ou elle s'était adossé , elle regarda ses amis se faire tuer , un à un sous ses yeux , le jour de son anniversaire . Lorsque l'homme aux cheveux blond s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa la joue , elle tourna alors sa tête dans la direction inverse puis il lui pris son visage et dit :  
" Bonsoir , comment t'appelles-tu ?  
- Allison , pourquoi faites vous cela ? , dit-elle , ne comprenant pas ce qui lui voulait .  
- C'est une longue histoire , je m'appelle Niklaus mais tout le monde m'appelle Klaus . C'est ton anniversaire , aujourd'hui , à ce qu'il y a marqué sur les ballons ?  
- Oui , c'est mon anniversaire . Qu'est ce que cela vous apporte de le savoir , vu , que vous allez me tuer ?  
- Non , je ne vais pas te tuer , pas le jour de ton anniversaire , voyons . "  
Il se mordit le poignée , elle le regarda faire avec une certaine inquiétude dans son visage , il la força ensuite à boire son sang . Elle but contre sa volonté , elle tenta de résister mais il était plus fort qu'elle malgré le fait , qu'elle soit un loup-garou . Il lui brisa ensuite sa nuque puis il la pris dans ses bras après avoir demander à Stefan , l'homme aux cheveux bruns de détruit toutes les preuves de leur passage . C'était ainsi qu'elle était devenue une hybride et aussi grâce au sang du double Petrova que lui avait donné Klaus à son réveil . Malgré sa peur envers lui , elle lui accordé une certaine confiance . Elle avait but le sang qui était dans le verre que Klaus lui avait tendu .

Chapitre (1ère partie ):  
Depuis leur rencontre, il lui avait appris ce qu'elle était devenu , ainsi que le monde surnaturelle qui l'entouré . Il lui avait ensuite présenté à sa famille .  
Elle avait repris les cours et vivait à présent dans le manoir des Mikaelson , Klaus était pour elle comme le père qu'elle n'avait jamais eut , il la protéger , il l'a réconforter et l'aider à se contrôler malgré qu'elle avait appris , qu'elle lui était asservie . L'enfance d'Allison a été bercé par la mort de ses parents à l'age de ses 8 ans , à cause d'un accident de voiture dans un fossé . Elijah était pour elle comme son oncle , qu'elle n'avait pas eut la chance de rencontrer . Rebekah et elle étaient comme les meilleures amies du monde malgré qu'elles avaients des caractères bien différents .  
Elle continuait tant bien que mal ses études , elle était à présent en Seconde , elle était arrivé à se faire quelques amis dans sa nouvelle classe . Elle avait appris quelques mois plus tard qu'ils étaient réellement , cela ne l'avait pas choqué que ce soit des loup-garous mais à présent , elle s'inquiètait pour eux à cause des vampires de Marcel et des règles de Marcel . Ils étaient liés par ce secret , personne ne pourrait les séparer , elle avait à présent la force de les protéger  
Quelques mois plus tard , on était à présent en décembre et le bal de Noel avait lieu ce soir et elle n'avait toujours pas de cavalier mais elle avait repéré un garçon dans sa classe qui voudrait peut etre bien vouloir l'accompagner , du nom de Thomas . Elle pris son courage à deux mains et dit , une fois arrivé en face de lui :  
" Salut , je pourrai te parler en privée ?  
- Oui , bien sur , dit-il en lui souriant .  
- As-tu une cavalière pour le bal de Noel ? , demanda t'elle .  
- Oui , dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux .  
- Puis-je savoir qui c'est ? , dit-elle en le regardant tendrement .  
- C'est toi . On se retrouve au bal alors , à ce soir , dit-il en lui souriant .  
- Oui , à ce soir . "  
Une fois les cours finit , elle rentra chez elle et commença à se préparer , une fois prete , elle s'assis sur son lit et imaginant comment allez être la soirée . Klaus entra dans sa chambre et dit :  
" Allison , prête pour le bal ? , demanda t-il en lui souriant .  
- Oui , je suis juste un peu stressé , c'est mon tout premier bal , dit-elle timidement .  
- Ah , je vois .  
- Puis-je te demander quelque chose , Klaus ? , demanda t-elle .  
- Oui , qu'est-ce donc ?  
- Peux tu m'apprendre à danser la valse car personne ne m'as appris cette danse comme cela .  
- Oui , bien sur , Allison avec plaisir . "  
Elle sourie , puis il lui apprit les pas de danse pour danser la valse avec son cavalier . Ils prirent le temps de répéter car elle voulait que tout soit parfait . Une fois , enfin prête , elle partit pour le bal avec le sourire , elle retrouva Thomas au lieu du rendez-vous puis lors du moment tant attendu , ils dansèrent comme deux flammes en méchés pour le slow . Ils avaient une excellente soirée , tous les deux et à la fin du slow , ils s'étaient embrassé .  
Le lendemain matin , elle se réveilla doucement à coté de Thomas , dans son lit , elle se sentait de nouveau vivante . Quand tout à coup , son téléphone sonna puis elle décrocha , c'était Klaus :  
" Allison , ou es-tu ? , dit Klaus , mort d'inquiétude .  
- Quelque part , pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- Ce qu'il y a !? Tu n'es pas rentré hier soir , je commençais à m'inquiéter et toi tu réagis , comme si tout allait bien , que c'était normal de ne pas me prévenir . La moindre des choses , c'est de me dire ou tu es et avec qui , à présent , rentre à la maison immédiatement , dit-il en commençant à monter d'un ton .  
- Non , dans un heure , ne t'inquiètes , je suis en sécurité dans la maison de Thomas .  
- Je ne te l'ai pas demandé , je te l'ai pardonné donc tu rentres immédiatement la maison avant que je m'énerve sérieusement , dit-il en montant de deux tons .  
- Ok " , dit-elle en soupirant avant de raccrocher .  
Elle s'habilla puis embrassa tendrement Thomas , qui était à présent son petit ami depuis la veille , quand ils s'étaient embrassés . Avant qu'elle parte , elle lui dis :  
" Au revoir , Thomas , saches que je t'aimerais pour l'éternité .  
- Au revoir n'oublie pas que you are my girlfriend forever ( tu es ma petite amie pour toujours ) " , dit-il en lui souriant ce qui la fit sourire avant qu'elle ferme la porte de la chambre de son petit-ami .  
Une fois rentré au manoir , Klaus la sermonna tel un père à sa fille , pour la punir il la priva de sorties pendant un mois , elle ne contesta pas car elle savait qu'il le faisait pour la protéger.

Chapitre ( 2ème et dernière partie ):  
Deux ans plus tard , Thomas avait été transformé en loup-garou par un membre de la meute d'Allison , puis Klaus l'avait transformé en hybride comme il l'avait fait pour Allison . Il avait accepté de faire cela pour Allison parce qu'elle avait obtenue la mention "bien" à son diplôme , et parce qu'il avait remarqué que Thomas lui apportait le bonheur qu'elle n'avait plus depuis son quatorzième anniversaire , à cause de Stefan et de lui . Il vivait à présent au coté de sa petite amie , dans le manoir des Mikaelson , à la Nouvelle-Orléans , ils avaient défaits leur liens d'asservissements avec Klaus car ils voulaient libre de faire leur propres choix . Klaus ne s'était pas franchement énervé quand ils lui avait dit car il n'avait pas dans l'idée de lui fuir , simplement d'être libre de leur choix . Klaus ferait tout pour protéger Allison qui était depuis sa transformation , comme sa fille . Il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse avec son compagnon malgré qu'il n'aimait pas trop l'idée , mais l'avait tout de même accepté pour la garder auprès de lui .  
Il avait , a et aura son lien fusionnel , avec Allison pour l'éternité .  
Leurs mots préférés étaient " forever " ( pour toujours ) ainsi que "ever" ( toujours ) , et leur phrase préféré était " Forever And Ever " ( Pour Toujours et à Jamais ) . Ils était tous liés par cette même et unique phrase , Elijah et Rebekah y compris .


	2. Fanfiction-1789-Tome01

Fanfiction-1789-Tome01: : Elijah/Asthor(Inventé) ; Amour ; Nous n'avons pas le droit

* * *

« Si tout le monde pouvez se rapprocher, s'il vous plaît. »

Asthor Mikaelson a un petit sourire. Quelle voix. Quelle prestance. Son timbre d'acier si sombre, si envoûtant n'a pas changé avec les années. Elle s'approche avec les autres, ces humains paraissent si fragiles, si patauds par rapport à elle. Malgré ses talons immenses et sa robe magnifique, elle est plus élégante que tous les mortels réunis. Elle sait que, perdue dans la foule, moins brillante peut être que cette Elena Gilbert qui semble s'attirer les faveurs de bien des hommes ce soir, il ne l'a pas reconnue.

« Bienvenue. Merci de vous joindre à nous. »

De légers murmures de ravissements circulent. Les Mikaelson, Esther, Kol, Niklaus, Elijah, Rebekah et Finn, sont aussi beaux qu'il est possible d'être beau, de cette jeunesse éternelle, avec ces yeux qui semblent avoir tout vu. Elijah continue à parler.

« A chaque fois que ma mère réunit notre famille comme ce soir, il est de coutume de débuter par une danse. »

La satisfaction peut se lire dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Danser. Avec lui ? Elle espère. Après un époux se doit bien de faire danser sa femme, même s'il la déteste aussi fort qu'il le peut. Devant Asthor se trouvent deux jeunes gens. Stefan et Damon Salvatore. Ils sont là pour protéger le double Petrova, de sa belle-mère et de son beau-demi-frère, Niklaus. Et peut être aussi d'Elijah.

« Tu vois qui je vois ? »

« Oui. »

Elle sait Esther mécontente de leur présence. Elle sait qu'elle n'aura aucune merci pour eux s'ils enfreignent les règles de la famille.

« Ce soir, une valse séculaire. »

La valse... Cette danse, elle l'a presque inventée.

« Si vous le désirez, trouvez-vous un partenaire et retrouvez-nous dans la salle de bal. »

Son partenaire est tout trouvé. Elle s'avance, le suivant doucement. Il se retourne, sentant qu'elle est à sa suite. Il écarquille les yeux quand il voit la longue silhouette qu'il avait toujours trouvé frêle, les cheveux bruns, bouclant sur ses épaules en spirales sophistiquées, la robe marron glacé qui enserre sa taille déjà de guêpe. Il connaît ses lèvres qui s'entrouvrent en un rictus sadique. Sa femme, son ennemie. Asthor.

Il tient fermement sa main, enlace sa taille de son autre bras. Mais ses yeux sont fixés sur elle. Elena Gilbert. Il ne lui parle pas. Il ne lui a jamais beaucoup parlé, réservant ses mots pour d'autres comme Tatia ou Katerina. Elena. La malédiction des doubles. Diaboliquement belle, lui volant indéfiniment son mari.

« Je ne te demande pas d'être agréable mais au moins décroche un mot ! »

« Que veux-tu que je te dises ? Que tu m'as manqué ? Que je suis heureux de te revoir ? Ne nous leurrons pas, nous savons aussi bien l'un que l'autre que c'est faux. »

« Tu pourrais me complimenter... Je sais pas moi. Montrer qu'au fond de ton cœur de brute, il reste un peu d'affection pour moi. »

« Je ne t'ai jamais aimé de quelque façon que ce soit. Nous nous sommes mariés par la volonté de nos parents. »

« Moi j'ai une excuse. Les coutumes. Toi, tu n'en as pas. Un homme a toujours pu s'opposer à son père mais tu ne l'as pas fait car tu avais peur. Tu as toujours craint Mikael. Tu as toujours fui pour ne pas avoir à l'affronter. »

« Asthor. »

Sa voix s'est fait furieuse.

« Tu détestes que je te dises cela. Que je te dise que ce que tu es vraiment est un lâche. »

« Il n'y a pas ça que je déteste chez toi. C'est l'entièreté de ta personne. »

« Tu continues à te demander pourquoi les femmes ne veulent pas de toi... »

« Toutes les femmes ne sont pas comme toi. Les femmes sont belles, vivantes, douces, majestueuses. »

« Rebekah n'est ni douce ni vivante. Esther non plus. »

« Rebekah est ma sœur. Esther est ma mère. Je te parle d'autres femmes. Celles que j'ai aimé. Que je pourrais aimer. »

« Comme cette Elena Gilbert. »

« Oui. »

Elle s'écarte de lui, blessée. Il lui lance un regard qui l'achève. Un regard empli de mépris. De haine. De dégoût. Elle ne veut plus le voir. Elle rebrousse chemin, s'enfuit presque vers les étages. Elle y croise l'humaine qu'elle hait sans même avoir fait sa connaissance. Elle retrouve dans son visage la bouche, les yeux, les traits qu'elle connaît pour les avoir vus contemplés par son époux. Elle la dépasse, la bousculant, elle ne s'excuse ni ne la regarde. Elle entend la voix de son mari. Appeler un prénom.

« Elena. J'ai entendu dire que ma mère voulait te voir. »

« Oui. Pourquoi, il y a un problème ? »

Le problème, c'est elle. Avec sa voix douce qui caresse les tympans, elle est si rayonnante. Asthor veut juste la voir rayonnante sur son lit de mort, la tête fracassée baignant dans un lac de sang.

« Sa façon d'accorder son pardon à mon frère après tout ce qu'il a fait me semble pour le moins...étrange. »

« Elle simulerait ? »

« Je me pose des questions que je n'aurais jamais imaginé un jour me poser. Pourras-tu me raconter votre discussion ? »

« Bien sûr. Je te retrouve plus tard, d'accord ? »

Il hoche la tête. Elle part, il la suit du regard. Elle sent des ondes de douleur parcourir son cœur qu'elle pensait déjà mort. Il se retourne vers elle et soutient son regard. Il la déteste. Elle se déteste de l'aimer si désespérément. Elle fuit encore, entre dans une chambre, la sienne. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues pâles. Elle lève sa main devant elle, regarde l'anneau qui orne son doigt de tant de promesses. Disparues. Ternies. Brisées. Elle l'enlève brusquement, les doigts tremblants, le tient un instant dans le creux de sa paume. Et le remet. Ce soir, il faut qu'elle pense à autre chose. Elle retourne danser. Danser pour ne pas penser.

Elle a dansé longtemps. Les heures sont passées très vite. Trop vite. Dans quelques temps, le soleil se lèvera. Elle s'éloigne de son dernier partenaire et attrape une coupe de champagne. Et tourne la tête. Pour voir Elijah et Elena discuter. Comme si de rien n'était. De son ouïe de vampire originelle, elle espionne ce qui se dit.

« Comment était ma mère ? »

« Intense. »

« Pourquoi voulait-elle te parler en privé ? »

Elle ne répond pas. Son regard est fixé sur Esther qui descend l'escalier. Majestueuse. Définitivement hors d'elle.

« Elena ? Devrais-je être inquiété de ses intentions ? »

« Elle voulait s'excuser d'avoir essayer de me tuer. »

Elle ment. Toutes les fibres de son corps se tendent, elle le sent. Si sa rivale ment, elle peut essayer de briser le lien qui l'unit à Elijah. Mais il préféra croire l'humaine. Comme toujours.

« Alors c'est vrai ? Elle lui pardonne ? »

« C'est vrai. »

La voix d'Esther à l'accent si reconnaissable s'élève.

« Bonsoir, mesdames et messieurs. Je vous invite à prendre une coupe. »

Asthor porte la sienne à sa bouche quand une odeur parvint à ses narines. Du sang. Le sang du Double. Elle commence à douter.

« Levons nos verres et trinquons. »

Elle sait. Esther veut la mort de sa progéniture vampirique. Et cela comprend donc elle. Et lui. Elle repose la coupe sur le plateau du serveur.

« Je ne connais pas de plus grande joie que de voir ma famille réunie pour ne faire qu'un. »

La vampire se faufile entre les invités, essaie de rejoindre son mari et la fille. Elle doit le protéger. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélère.

« Merci à tous d'être venus à cette soirée grandiose. »

Elle court à moitié. Elle est proche, très proche. Elle va y arriver.

« Santé ! »

Elijah lève son verre, le porte à ses lèvres. Elle se colle contre lui, il la repousse.

« Elijah, je t'en supplie, ne bois pas ! »

« Tu es folle, Asthor. »

« Il n'y a aucun risque. »

La jeune humaine fixe la vampire de ses grands yeux bruns, sévères, surs. Elle sait quelque chose.

« Je n'ai pas donné mon sang à Esther. »

« Mais... l'odeur ? »

« Il n'y a pas d'odeur. »

« Maintenant, aurais-tu l'obligeance de me laisser en paix avec Mademoiselle Gilbert ? »

Asthor a envie de hurler de rage et de frustration, d'arracher la tête d'un ou deux humains, dont la Petrova. Elle part, morte de honte. Elle n'entend pas la conversation qui se déroule ensuite entre Elijah et Elena, conversation dont elle est le sujet principal.

« Qui est-elle ? »

« Asthor Mikaelson. »

« Ta sœur ? Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé. Et Rebekah non plus. »

« Ma femme. »

« Tu es marié ? »

« On se mariait jeune au Xe siècle. »

« Je vois... »

« Je la déteste. »

« Pourquoi ? Elle vient juste d'essayer de te sauver la vie. Et elle a l'air vraiment amoureuse. »

« Je ne le suis pas. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Nous nous sommes mariés par convenance, sur ordre de nos parents. Mais peut-être pourrions nous continuer cette conversation à l'étage ? »

« Si tu veux. »

Ils montent. Elijah ouvre la porte d'une chambre, la sienne. Elle entre, timide, magnifique dans sa robe noire et or. Il referme doucement la porte derrière eux. Elle se tourne vers lui. Il s'assoit, elle le suit, le fixant de ses grands yeux.

« Raconte moi. »

« Ma femme est née Darcy Svenson, en 1008 avant J.-C. Nous nous sommes mariés en -993. Elle avait à peine 15 ans. J'en avais 25. J'étais amoureux de Tatia à l'époque, mais elle était déjà mariée, et enceinte, et j'avais trop peur de Mikael. Tout le monde avait peur de lui. Même notre mère. Elle a fini par m'aimer. J'ai attendu longtemps avant d'oser la toucher. Cela me répugnait un peu. Mais la pression de mon père qui voulait un héritier a fini par me pousser à lui faire l'amour. Le jour de la naissance de notre premier enfant, elle avait 17 ans. Nous en avons eu quatre en tout. Mais ils sont tous morts. Mikael était furieux à chaque fois. Et j'étais assez fou pour la défendre. Alors je pris quelques solides raclées. Et je la haïssais de plus en plus. Elle a été transformée en vampire en même temps que nous. Au cours de nos voyages, elle changea de nom. Elle devint Asthor Mikaelson, car les gens trouvaient étranges qu'en tant qu'époux nous n'avions pas le même patronyme. Elle finit par partir de son côté, ne supportant pas de me voir avec d'autres femmes. Je ne suis jamais arrivé à l'aimer. Je n'y arriverai sans doute jamais. »

« Mais au moins, pourquoi ne lui expliques-tu pas ? »

« A chaque fois que je la vois... Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est la mordre, lui faire mal. Comme Mikael m'a fait mal. »

« Pourquoi est-elle aussi... glaciale envers moi ? »

« Car elle devine que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Comme pour Tatia. Ou Katerina. »

« Je ne suis ni l'une ni l'autre. »

« Je sais. Tu es bien plus belle qu'eux. Plus vivante. Plus pure. »

Il s'approcha d'elle. Elena pouvait sentir son souffle contre le sien, ses lèvres toutes proches. Mais elle recula en posant fermement sa main sur le torse de l'homme pour l'écarter.

« Nous n'avons pas le droit. »

Asthor passa devant la porte à ce moment. Elle reconnut la voix de la jeune humaine. Ses yeux sont encore rouges d'avoir pleuré. Elle fait une entrée remarquée dans la pièce. Ils sont là, près à s'embrasser. Son époux se lève. Elle ne le regarde même pas. Elle se dirige droit vers Elena, s'arrête devant elle. Son visage est d'une tristesse absolue, pas larmes mais un regard si mélancolique... Elle a un pauvre sourire. Doucement, elle retire son alliance puis sa bague de jour. Et les tend à sa rivale humaine.

« Tiens. »

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse avec ça ? »

« Garde les. Je n'en aurai plus besoin. »

« Asthor, que vas-tu faire ? »

Elle se retourne vers l'amour de son éternité. Elle a mal. Trop mal. Il faut que ça s'arrête. Le ciel commence à peine à s'éclaircir. Sa plus grande faiblesse... le Soleil. Quand Esther l'a transformée, elle l'a fait moins résistante que les autres Originaux. Elle est donc plus sensible au Soleil. Et peut mourir de brûlure plus facilement. C'est ce qu'elle a décidé de faire. Mourir. Elle le regarde avec de grands yeux.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? J'ai passé 1000 ans à essayer de t'aimer mais c'est bon, j'ai compris le message. Alors je te laisse avec elle. Et quand elle sera transformée, elle pourra utiliser ma bague. C'est l'ère du recyclage. »

« Tu veux... mourir ? »

« Le Soleil se lève. Je t'ai aimé depuis le premier jour. Tu n'as jamais eu que de la haine et de la répulsion pour moi. Je n'ai aucune raison de continuer à vivre. L'éternité sans but... Désolant. »

« Écoute... »

« Ma décision est prise, Elijah. Je sais très bien que tu n'as pas de sentiments pour moi. Pas de raisons de me retenir. Alors s'il te plaît, laisse moi partir. »

Elle sort de la pièce, la traîne de sa robe la suivant en un doux froufrou. Elijah la suit. Étrangement, il ne veut pas la voir mourir. La salle de bal, comme l'entrée, est vide. Elle traverse les pièces grandioses, enlevant ses chaussures. Les portes de l'entrée s'ouvrent devant elle. Asthor les passe, la tête haute. Elle marche dans l'herbe pleine de rosé. Les rayons du soleil ne sont pas encore apparus à l'horizon.

« Asthor. »

Elle ne l'écoute pas. C'est l'heure. Elle attend la douleur salvatrice mais pour l'instant, elle ne sent que les bras de son mari qui l'enlace. Elle ne pense pas. Il veut voir ses yeux si résolus. Elle se retourne pour le voir, monte sur la pointe des pieds. Il l'embrasse alors. C'est la première fois qu'il est aussi doux avec elle, elle se serre contre lui. Une dernière étreinte. Il ferme les yeux. Le soleil se lève. Elle ne crie pas. Elle ne gémit pas sous les rayons mortels. Elle part, se délite entre ses doigts.

Il ouvre les yeux. Il n'y a plus personne auprès de lui. Juste la robe, à terre. Il se penche, respire l'odeur de son épouse sur le tissu. Le vent murmure.

« Je t'aime... »

Pour la première fois, il repense à elle avec une sorte de tendresse. Elle était belle. Pas aussi belle que les Petrova mais si belle. A sa façon. Mortellement belle.


	3. lele29820

lele29820 :Klaus et Elijah ; Amour secret et Je t'aime

* * *

Cher journal,

Je m'appelle klaus mikaelson, j'ai 20 ans et je suis amoureux en secret de mon grand frère elijah .

Je ne dois pas le montrer devant ma famille surtout pas devant Mikaël mon père qui m'aime guère .

Personne ne se doute que je suis fou dingue d'elijah , même lui il ne sait pas . A chaque fois que je vois elijah , mon cœur d'humain fait des bonds . En plus , on dort dans la même chambre vue qu'on est une famille nombreuse . Cette nuit s'est décidé , je vais lui avouer mes sentiments .

Je ferme mon journal intime et je le range dans mon armoire à vêtement , je le glisse en dessous mes t short quand j'entends une voix derrière moi .

je t'ai cherché partout dans la maison et je te trouve ici en train de faire je sais pas quoi . On mange klaus . Dit la voix de mon frère elijah

je descend elijah . Dit je en restant contre l'armoire

je me retourne et voit elijah qui est adossé à la porte , je me déplace vers la sortie , quand j'arrive à son hauteur je lui demande : père est revenu de la chasse ?

oui , il y a 1heure 30 avec un beau gibier . Dit elijah .

Génial , j'ai évité la corvée de la chasse avec père . Dit je en descendant les marches

elijah me suit dans les escaliers et me dit : ne dit pas sa devant père ,ni finn qui s'est collé ta corvée du jour .

Je m'arrête dans les escaliers et je dis : ne t'inquiète pas elijah , je ne suis pas fou , je veux pas que père me trucide sur place .

tien ta promesse , je ne tolérais pas que père te fasse du mal encore . Dit elijah .

Je reste bouche bée face à cette annonce surprenante de la part de mon frère .

Je continue à descendre et j'arrive dans le salon avec elijah . Je vois dans la cuisine ma mère et ma petite sœur Rebecca . Je regarde dans le salon et je croise le regard froid de mon père , je remarque finn et kol en train de regarder par la fenêtre .

ou est henrick ? dit je inquiet de pas le voir à la maison .

La dernière fois que je l'ai vu , il été au lac . Dit kol inquiet aussi .

Ma mère intervient : c'est ce soir la pleine lune , niklaus va chercher ton jeune frère !

Je lui réponds : bien mère .

Elijah voyant que je suis pas très chaud pour intervenir face à un loup dit : mère puige aller avec niklaus a la recherche henrick ?

bien sure mon fils . Dit Esther qui à l'air soucieuse .

On sort de la maison et on s'avance vers le lac .

Au bout de quelque minutes de recherche et d'appel , on entend la voix d'henrick qui nous indique qu'il est en face d'un loup . On commence à courir vers la voix de notre frère . On le retrouve face à un loup , je me bat contre ce loup pendant qu'elijah ramène henrick à la maison . Ce loup me mord au bras et griffé au ventre , je m'écroule et cris à plein poumon : elijah !

au bout de quelque minutes , j'entends un coup de fusil et en même temps la voix d'élijah .

klaus ne meurs pas . Dit un elijah peiné .

Elijah je dois te dire … je suis interrompus par une montée de sang dans ma bouche .

Tiens le coup frangin . Dit elijah qui me prend dans ses bras en évitant de toucher mes blessures .

Je tombe dans les vapes et quand je me réveille je me retrouve dans ma chambre avec elijah a coté de moi en train de dormir , j'essaye de me déplacer , mais mes blessures me font mal , je pousse un cri .

comment tu te sent klaus ? dit elijah

j'ai mal encore . Dit je en grimaçant

elijah se déplace vers moi et m'embrasse sur la bouche et me dit : je t'aime klaus . Je reste surpris et le montre a mon frère .

Elijah me regarde et dit : peut être que j'ai mal lu un journal qui étai dans mon armoire en dessous de mes t short . En même temps de me parler , il me montre le carnet et la je comprend qu'il est au courant .

je voulais te le dire mais … dit je timide

tu as eu peur que je réagis mal ? Dit elijah

c'est sa ! Dit je

Elijah me souris et me dit : je suis comme toi , je suis fou de toi .

Je soupire et me place contre les bras d'elijah et lui dit : je t'aime grand frère

cette nuit , je te montrerais à quelle point je t'aime . Dit elijah

d'accord , j'ai hâte ! dit je en imaginant

quelque heures plus tard , tout le monde dormait a point nommée . Dans ma chambre , je suis contre elijah et il me dit .

je t'avais promis de te montrer a quelle point je t'aime . Dit elijah

oui je m'en rappelle frangin . Dit je en restant contre lui

enlève ton haut de pyjamas si te plait klaus je voudrais voir ton torse . Dit elijah

je ne dis rien et enlève mon haut et me retrouve torse nu dans les bras de mon frère , un sentiment de gène me vient quand je sens les mains de mon frère touché mon torse pour ma première fois , je me met a bouger .

Elijah remarque ma gène et arrête de me toucher et me dit : tu est gêné ?

oui je suis gêné car je ne peu te le faire a toi aussi . Dit je en se retournant face à elijah

ben si c'est juste sa , je retire mon haut . Dit elijah content de ma réponse .

Il retire son haut et on commence a se frictionner nos corps contre l'autre pendant un long moment . Quand nous sentions que nos corps étaient chaud , elijah me demande de retirer mon bas de pyjamas et de me mettre à quatre pas sur le lit , je me met a quatre pas ,sans savoir ce que elijah voulait faire .

J'attends un long moment avant de sentir quelque chose contre moi et la c'est a ce moment que je comprend que elijah veut me pénétrer tout de suite à sec . Je me retourne et la je sent le membre de mon frère en moi , je pousse un cri de surprise et de douleur .

Je tiens dans mes mains le drap tellement fort pour contenir la douleur que ce mouvement m'a fait .

sa va frangin ? Dit elijah qui reste figé un instant .

T'inquiète frangin , j'ai été juste un peu surpris par ton geste de hanche . Dit je en me retournant la tête .

Tu me rassure frangin . Dit elijah en continuant son avancé en moi .

Je sers les doigts pour pas crier . Mais après quelque minutes , la douleur fait place à une sensation de bien être .

elijah va plus vite si te plaît ! Dit je en prenant du plaisir .

D'accord frangin , mais viens pas te plaindre si tu as mal . Dit elijah qui accélère ses va et vient en moi qui devient des coups de reins intenses .

Mon cœur accélère assez vite sous les coups de reins de mon frère . Nos corps ne font plus qu'un et c'est excellent de ressentir cela quand on aime son partenaire .

plus vite elijah ! dit je en prenant beaucoup de plaisir .

Elijah accélère au maximum qu'il peut et continue à buter contre moi , jusqu'à qu'il se stoppe . je ressens que le sexe de elijah gonfle en moi au maximum et ressens un liquide chaud en moi et je m'écroule sur le lit avec elijah sur mon dos . Cette sensation de bonheur intense que je ressens , je veux le donner à mon amoureux .

Au bout de quelque minute , la situation recommence , mais les rôles ont changés c'est elijah qui est a quatre pas et klaus derrière elijah .

Klaus va vraiment montrer totalement ses émotions et ses sentiments à son frère et ils vont finir par s'endormir torse contre torse vers 2h du matin . Juste avant de s'endormir elijah me regarde et me dit : depuis combien de temps tu est amoureux de moi ?

je lui réponds : depuis la naissance de henrick .

Elijah se rend compte qu'ils ont ressenti leur amour au même moment .

Je me blotti contre son torse et dit : tu me promet que personne ne sera pour nous deux

promis . Dit elijah

elijah tiendra cette promesse , mais klaus ne sera plus le même après la mort d'henrick qui sonnera la fin d'une belle époque pour la famille mikaelson .


	4. Inscription

Concoure d'écriture sur la famille Mikaelson.

Règle:

-Que deux personnages de la famille Mikaelson (enfants et parents).

-Choisir l'un des sujets:

-Amour secret

-Réveil

-Amour

-Parentalité

-Inceste

-Choisir un mot ou une phrase a placer:

-enfance

-"Nous n'avons pas le droit!"

-verre d'eau

-maman

-"Je t'aime!"

-Me prévenir si vous participé!


	5. klefan-in-love

klefan-in-love: Klaus/Stefan; Amour; Je t'aime

* * *

Le premier s'appelle Klaus Michaelson un jeune homme de 25 ans mannequin sur de lui et arrogant le deuxième s'appel Stefan Salvatore patron d'une grande agence de mode 2 jeune homme que tout oppose mais tellement semblable sur bien des points.

**Stefan et Klaus était tout les deux assis dans le salon **

Klaus; Je peux pas faire sa Stefan je veux pas te voler ta vie

Stefan; Tu me vole pas la vie Klaus ses moi qui le veux je veux rester avec toi pour toujours et sa ne sera possible que si tu me transforme on le sera pour toujours. Ses ne pas ce que tu veux ?

Klaus; Bien-sûr que ses ce que je veux mais je peux pas me résoudre à te voire souffrir

Stefan; Je m'en faux de souffrir 2 minute si ses pour rester avec toi pour l'éternité

Klaus; La tranformation dur plus longtemps que 2 minute

Stefan; Je le sais sa c'était une façon de parler

Klaus; 1 ans d'accord si au bout d'un ans ces toujours ce que tu veux alors je ferez de toi un vampire

Stefan; Promis ?

Klaus; Ses promis

Stefan; Je sais que je voudrait encore être avec toi dans un ans

FLASH BACK  
**Stefan marcha dans la rue se rendant à son travaille café à la main perdu dans ses penser il ne vit pas le jeune homme qui le percuta renversant de se fait son café sur l'inconnue.**

...; Non mais sa va pas ou quoi regarder on vous marcher

Stefan; Dis celui qui fonce dans les gens ses plutôt a vous de regarder oh vous aller

... Pff qu'elle crétin

**Stefan ne prit pas le temps de répondre au jeune homme blond sa aurait surement servie a rien de toute manière ses se qui détester le plus a New York tout le monde avait l'aire tellement presser qu'il ne prenais plus le temps d'admirer quoi que se soit il souffla un bon cous et rentra dans son bureau.**

Femme; Bonjours monsieur Salvatore  
Stefan; Bonjours Rebekah. Monsieur Michaelson n'est pas arriver  
Rebekah; Non monsieur je vous appelle dés qu'il arrive  
Stefan; Merci

**Il rendit le sourire à Rebekah et s'installa à son bureau pour commencer à travailler sur sont prochain magazine. 15 heure plus tard son téléphona sonna c'était Rebekah qui le prévenais de l'arriver de monsieur Michaelson il la remercia et termina vite fait son dossier quand la porte s'ouvrir brusquement sur un jeune homme.**

Homme; Désolé du retard un crétin ma foncé dedans et j'ai du aller me changer

**Stefan se figea un instant cette voix il la reconnaiser il se tourna fessant face au jeune homme qui perdis aussi tôt sont sourire**

Homme; Génial je suis poursuivis par des crétin  
Stefan; Ses normal ses votre ombre  
Homme, Crétin asser limiter question d'humour génial  
Stefan; Vous éte en retard  
Homme; Vous m'avez renverser votre café dessu  
Stefan; Vous éte un vrais perroqué dite moi. Le photographe vous attend  
Homme; Vous croyait vraiment que je vais travailler pour vous  
Stefan; Si sa vous dérange la porte et la ne la claquer pas en sortant vous n'éte pas le seul mannequin à New York

**Retour au présent**

Stefan; Tu était vraiment arrongant à cette époque  
Klaus; Hey soit pas méchant  
Stefan; Ses se qui fessait ton charme tellement sexy  
Klaus; Tu n'a jamais pus me resister

**Flash Back**

**Stefan ne pouvais détacha son regard du corps de Klaus non décidement pas il le trouvais parfait fin muscler mais sans pour autant être trop et ce sourire ce petit sourire au coin devrais être ilégal. Klaus avais bien remarquer le trouble qu'il provoquait chez son ''patron" et s'en amuser vraiment lui lanssant de petit clin d'oeil et des regard plus qu'indécent. Une fois la séance photo finit Stefan remonta dans son bureau reprenant ses esprits mais c'était sans conter sur Klaus qui l'avais suivis renfermant la porte à clé derière lui il s'assit sur le bureau face à Stefan leur visage à quelque sentimètre l'un de l'autre**

Klaus; La séance vous à plus monsieur Salvatore moi je suis sur que oui

**Klaus caresser le torse de Stefan du bout des doight le regardant dans les yeux. Stefan en oublirait prèsque comment réspirer tellement le souffle de Klaus était chaud et c'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Klaus attrapa la cravate de Stefan pour le tiré jusqu'à lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser.**  
**  
**  
**Quelques mois plus tard Klaus avait avoué à Stefan qu'il était un vampire si au début Stefan ne l'avait pas crue Klaus le lui avait prouvé et Stefan lui avait promis que se ne changerait rien et qu'il garderait son secret.**  
**  
**  
**Retour au présent **  
**  
**  
**1 ans avais passer et Klaus avait tenu sa promesse de le transformer. Les premier mois avait été certe dur mais Klaus était présent pour lui et il ne s'aimer que plus **  
**  
**  
Klaus; Je t'aime mon amours  
Stefan; Je t'aime moi aussi


	6. Beautiful-Power-Rubis

Beautiful-Power-Rubis: Rebekah / Hayley Amour secret; "Je t'aime"

* * *

Depuis la scène dans la piscine entre Hayley et Elijah, Rebekah était de trèsmauvaise humeur. Elle ne s'occupait pas uniquement de tuer ces victimes quand elle se nourrissait, non, elle l'est décapité tant sa soif était insatiable. Elle était devenu ce qu'elle ne voulait pas, une tueuse sans scrupule. Elle ne le faisait pas exprès, c'est juste qu'elle laissait ces sentiments re-fairent surface avec une seule brune. En effet, Rebekah était très amie avec la belle louve qui porter l'enfant de son frère, Klaus. Son neveu autrement dit. Elle éprouvait un besoin de l'as protéger mieux que ces frères. Ce sentiment n'était pas étranger chez notre belle blonde. Elle était tomber petit à petit amoureuse de la louve. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, son amour l'as rendait terrifiante. Il l'as détruisait petit à petit et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Rien à part une chose. Oui, ce soir, elle avait décidé d'arrêter cette existence de tueuse sanguinaire, cette souffrance dévorante. Ce soir allait marqué la mort de Rebekah Mikaelson, Vampire Originelle. Elle ne supportait plus de vivre si elle n'était pas avec Hayley, elle ne supportait plus de voir son propre frère lui voler la femme qu'elle aimait. Elle ne sera jamais à elle, elle le savait. C'est pourquoi, la belle originelle se retrouva sur un pont, attendant le soleil se lever. Elle ne savait pas si cela aller l'as tuer mais elle devait essayer. Elle regarda le lointain et vit le lever de soleil. C'était tellement beau. Des larmes coulèrent sur ces joues quand ces yeux virent le visage de sa belle et tendre. Au moment où les rayons du soleil allaient l'atteindre, elle se fit projeter contre un arbre par une force surprenante. Elle cracha un peu de sang sous l'impact mais se releva. Elle écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant Hayley devant elle, les rayons du soleil dansaient sur sa magnifique peau. Ces larmes redoublèrent et elle tomba à genou, hurlant son malheur à la nuit. Les traits du visage d'Hayley, dur, devinrent doux et affectueux. Elle s'approcha de l'Originelle et l'as pris dans ces bras. Rebekah l'accrocha comme si sa vie en dépendais mais la brune ne l'as lâcha pas et l'as serra un peu plus contre son corps.

-Calme toi, Rebekah. Je suis là. Murmura la louve doucement, caressant les cheveux de la blonde.

Les pleurs de celle-ci se calmèrent petit à petit en entendant la douce voix de la femme qu'elle aimait lui dire qu'elle était là et qu'elle ne l'as laissera pas. Elle repoussa un instant Hayley pour l'observer. Celle-ci lui souriait et ces yeux tombèrent de ces yeux bleus à ces lèvres. Sans s'en rendre compte, Hayley s'approcha des lèvres tant convoité de la blonde et s'humidifia les siennes. Cela fit gémir l'Originelle, gémissement qui s'accentua quand leurs lèvres se scellèrent. Le baiser était doux et timide mais tellement unique. Hayley rapprocha le corps de la blonde contre elle et l'as serra pendant l'échange. Après le baiser, la louve posa son front contre celui de la vampire et soupira, dans un sourire.

-J'aurais jamais cru que t'embrasser allait être aussi bien. Soupira la louve en souriant.

-Depuis quand ? Demanda soudainement Rebekah.

-Depuis que je te connais. Avoua Hayley, gardant son sourire.

Rebekah sourit elle aussi et embrassa Hayley chastement. Elles se relevèrent ensuite et retournèrent au manoir. Nicklaus l'est attendait devant le porche. Il s'avança vers les filles qui se séparèrent de justesse.

-Je vous avez dis de ne pas sortir. Cria-t-il de colère.

-Calme toi, Nick, je suis aller me nourrir et j'ai rencontrer Hayley sur la route, vers la rivière. Expliqua la blonde soupirant devant l'attitude de son frère.

-Tu porte mon enfant, Hayley ! Tu est une proie facile ! Cria-t-il encore plus en s'approchant dangereusement d'Hayley.

-Bon tu va arrêter de lui donner des ordres sinon sur la tête de cette enfant, je te tue. Menaça Rebekah, se mettant entre le blond et la brune.

Klaus regarda Rebekah un instant. Il vit la détermination de sa soeur dans ces yeux et sourit. Puis il se retourna mais murmura une phrase que les filles entendirent très bien. Rebekah sourit et se dirigea vers le manoir.

-Depuis quand l'amour est normal ? Murmura Rebekah, pour elle même, sachant tout de même qu'Hayley entendait.

Rebekah s'éclipsa dans sa chambre après cette phrase, laissant Hayley devant le manoir, un grand sourire au lèvres.

-Depuis que je te connais. Murmura Hayley, aggrandissant son sourire avant de rentrer et de se dirigé dans sa chambre.

La chambre de Rebekah était ouverte et elle s'avait que la blonde avait entendu ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle ouvra doucement la porte et entra dans la chambre. La vampire était sur son lit, dos à la louve, qui se plaça derrière elle. Elle plaça ces mains autour de sa taille et l'as rapprocha de son corps. Rebekah se laissa faire et soupira de bonheur en sentant la respiration de la brune dans son cou. Elle se retourna et allongea Hayley sur le lit pour se placer contre elle. La brune sourit et embrassa la belle Originelle.

-Je t'aime. Murmura Hayley, regardant la blonde dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime aussi. Sourit Rebekah, reprenant les lèvres de la brune.

Elles durent arrêter le baiser en sentant une légère pression contre le ventre d'Hayley. Rebekah posa sa main sur le ventre de sa nouvelle petite amie et sourit. Elle était enfin heureuse. Elle posa finalement sa tête sur le ventre déjà arrondit et ferma les yeux. Hayley l'est lui caressa doucement et elles s'endormirent toutes les deux


End file.
